pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM121: A Recipe for Success!
is the 29th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis As Mallow is helping out at Oranguru's restaurant, which is hugely popular among lots of Pokémon, Tapu Koko suddenly appears and she has to cook for it. Due to Mallow, Tsareena and Shaymin's absence from Aina's Kitchen, Mallow's friends, alongside Olivia decide to help Mallow's father Abe in Mallow and her Pokémon's places until their return. Episode Plot At Aina's Kitchen, Olivia eats a delicious stew. Amazed by it, she asks what is it made of, and Abe answers the ingredient is some Big Mushroom's. Mallow's Tsareena serves a dessert, which Mallow personally made. Olivia is delighted by these, too, as Mallow states these are Fluffy Radishes, using Poni Radish as an ingredient. Mallow admits she wants Aina's Kitchen to be the best restaurant in Alola, and is why she is making new dishes. Suddenly, Abe tells Mallow that they ran out of Big Mushrooms, and asks her to go get some from the Teacher. Mallow takes up the task, and thinks of giving some of the Poni Radishes to it. Olivia wonders who this Teacher is, and Mallow replies it is an Oranguru that lives in the forest. At Oranguru's cafe, Team Rocket is lounging around. Jessie shares her annoyance with Matori, stating the latter always has a complaint about them. James is annoyed, too, for they are always told to produce results. Meowth tries to silence the two, since they are being loud in this place of solitude. James and Jessie raise up their voices, but Bewear comes with Stufful and grabs them. Before leaving, Bewear trades some stuff for Bewear's drink, which is given to Stufful. Bewear comes to Meowth, who explains he was behaving nicely; Bewear pats him on the head and leaves the cafe with James and Jessie. With that done, Meowth requests another drink from the Teacher. Meowth sees it is his time to relax in silence, as the Teacher gives him another drink. Mallow and Tsareena enter the cafe, greeting the Teacher and give him a Poni Radish, in exchange for a Big Mushroom. Meowth comments how the nosy ones have entered this place, which makes Mallow remark that Team Rocket's Meowth is here. The latter asks her to calm down, since he is off work today, and is merely here as a customer. Mallow has doubts, thinking Meowth's friends will come later to stir trouble. As Mallow goes to get some Big Mushrooms, some Passimian enter the cafe. Mallow becomes surprised, as she didn't expect Pokémon as customers of this cafe. Meowth reminds he is a Pokémon, too. Ash comes to Aina's Kitchen, to return a frying pan that Mallow borrowed to him. He is surprised to see Olivia as a waitress, who became Mallow's substitute. As she spins around, Olivia falls down, causing the glasses she was serving to fall down and shatter, even causing Rotom to get wet. Still, Ash decides to pitch in and help. Back at the cafe, Mallow remarks how difficult it is to deal with so many customers. Meowth replies it would be better for her to leave them and return home. Instead, Mallow decides to help the Teacher out in serving drinks, and passes them to the Passimian group. The Passimian are pleased, and later, as they leave the cafe, they toss Mallow a piece of fruit. Mallow waves goodbye to them, and as she goes to ask about the Big Mushrooms, the cafe gets visited by a Gumshoos, which Meowth identifies to be Officer Jenny's. Mallow suspects it is also off work. Gumshoos offers a Pecha Berry, and as the Teacher goes to prepare a drink, he asks Mallow to help it prepare. Mallow is uncertain, but decides to give it a try. Meowth is surprised that the twerp is making an attempt, who wonders what does Gumshoos even like. She remembers one time it drank some MooMoo Milk, and serves it some. Gumshoos takes a moment, and drinks the milk. Gumshoos is satisfied, which amazes Meowth how did she even know what is its favorite drink. After Gumshoos left, Meowth thinks Mallow just got lucky. However, she goes with the Teacher, and is accompanied by Meowth, to the berry orchard. Mallow thinks the Teacher has grown these plants, and goes to harvest them, while the Teacher goes elsewhere, making Meowth wonder what is it thinking. At Aina's Kitchen, Kiawe dismounts Charizard to deliver the milk. He gets surprised to see Ash in an apron, who claims he arrived just in time. He also sees Olivia, who tripped over, and greets him. Mallow plucks the berries at the orchard, and asks of Shaymin not to eat them. Meowth sees anyone could take the berries; he grabs one and eats it, but becomes overwhelmed by the spice of the Tamato Berry he just ate. However, Tsareena points at a flock of Fearow, who are after the berries, so Meowth runs off to warn the Teacher. He gets the Teacher, who sees no problem: Mallow is offering the berries to the Fearow, who came to buy them in exchange for a Heart Scale. Mallow goes to make them a drink, offering a Pecha, Tamato and a Nanab Berry, but the Fearow decline. She shows a Belue Berry, which the Fearow like. Mallow takes a Durin Berry, too, preparing a meal for the Fearow. Meowth asks why did she use two different berries, and is told Lillie taught Mallow that Pokémon who like Belue Berries also like Durin ones. Mallow continues preparing food and drinks for different Pokémon customers, while her Pokémon help in cleaning the dishes. Mallow also gets visited by Grandpa Forest, and prepares a Bittersweet Drink for him. The Drampa drinks it and belches out in satisfaction, making Meowth remark how the Pokémon love the things Mallow makes for them. At the same time, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles visit Aina's Kitchen, and note how many customers are there. Kiawe spots them, and asks them for their help. The trio pitches in, and Ash tells Sophocles, who wonders where Mallow is, that she is at the Teacher's cafe. Abe sees he has to work hard, seeing he got an order of ten drinks. Olivia falls down once more, but the heroes' Pokémon take the dishes that she dropped. As Rotom announces another order for more drinks, Abe wishes that Mallow returns home soon. As the evening falls, Meowth asks for another drink from the Teacher. To his surprise, Mallow serves him the drink. Meowth doubts it is of any quality, but upon drinking it, admits it is really good. Mallow is pleased, until she notices Tapu Koko in the cafe. Meowth admits he didn't know Tapu Koko visits this place, and the Teacher decides to have Mallow serve the Guardian Deity. Mallow refuses, but upon seeing others' hope in her dish, decides to take on the order. She takes some Poni Radishes, and cooks a dessert: the Fluffy Radish, with the help of Torkoal as the oven. Before finishing the dessert, Mallow places some sweets atop of it, with honey as the appetizer, turning the Fluffy Radish into a burger, which amazes the rest how tasty it looks. Meowth notices that, into the Fluffy Radish, a Pile Berry, some nuts, a Pecha Berry and some honey have been added, too. Tapu Koko tosses the burger in mid-air and eats it. A moment later, it drops the plate, and is satisfied by the meal. For her efforts, Tapu Koko gives her a Grassium-Z. Mallow takes it, and Tapu Koko flashes out electricity before disappearing. Meowth notes that Tapu Koko approved of Mallow's cooking. Mallow, upon remembering the customers that visited this cafe, clenches her fists, and promises to turn Aina's Kitchen into a place, where Pokémon can be customers, too. Meowth smiles, and admits he could visit that place if they serve the Fluffy Radish Burger. Before leaving, the Teacher gives Mallow the Big Mushrooms that she came after, and a dusty old Z-Ring, too. Mallow, Shaymin and Tsareena return to Aina's Kitchen, seeing her friends tired, since they overworked themselves to serve tons of customers. Mallow is glad they helped, as Abe explains they narrowly evaded a disaster. Mallow admits she had a lot of work helping at Oranguru's cafe, and shows the Grassium-Z and Z-Ring she obtained as a reward. Olivia examines the Z-Ring, and smiles. She repairs the Z-Ring, and believes helping out at the cafe was Oranguru's Trial for Mallow. Mallow places the Z-Ring on her wrist, and proudly shows it in the air. The heroes note that all of them have a Z-Ring of their own, and this marks the beginning of their training for the Pokémon League. At Oranguru's cafe, the Teacher serves some Morelull the drinks. Meowth has fallen asleep, and thinks of the boss petting him. In that moment, Bewear comes and grabs Meowth, taking him out of the cafe. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Fearow (JP), Gumshoos (US) *As of this episode, Ash and his classmates all possess a Z-Ring each. *The Poké Question segment hosted by Meowth asks what does Mallow get in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, the Grassium Z. The other answers are some Tiny Mushrooms (blue), a Tamato Berry (red), and a Corsola branch (yellow). *In the English Dub, the title of the episode is a reference to the phrase "A Recipe for Disaster". Gallery SM121 2.png SM121 3.png SM121 4.png SM121 5.png SM121 6.png SM121 7.png SM121 8.png SM121 9.png SM121 10.png SM121 11.png SM121 12.png SM121 13.png SM121 14.png SM121 15.png SM121 16.png SM121 17.png SM121 18.png SM121 19.png SM121 20.png SM121 21.png SM121 22.png SM121 23.png SM121 24.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mallow Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes featuring Island Trials